The Ruins of an Affair
by LovelyCosmos
Summary: [BOTW] Link discovers King Rhoam's dairy in the ruins of the castle library. He reads it and finds out the King had caught Link and Zelda having a secret relationship while he was a Champion and her appointed knight. Shocked and confused, Link sets out to recover his memories of his relationship with Zelda and the circumstances surrounding it. Includes Post-Calamity follow-up.
1. The Ruins of an Affair

**_The Ruins of an Affair_**

The wind rustled the grass in the ruins of a dead, decaying village south of the castle. Guardians were nearby, the mechanical, methodical musings of a cursed protector, doomed to do the opposite of what it was designed to. Link sat on the scratched stone of an old building. What it used to be was anyone's guess, for hardly anyone alive now was alive a century ago. Except for him, but he hardly remembered anything. But he remembered enough to keep him distracted the few days before he would storm the Calamity alone.

When had awoke from his slumber, it had seemed like he was born a machine in a capable and talented body: a hollow operation with no real awareness of what he was. Link sighed and watched the Guardians roaming the scorched remnants of Castle Town. Until recently, he thought, he wasn't much different than them. No self-awareness. No personal reason to do anything. He was told what he ought to do. He didn't know any better, so he followed their pointing fingers. That changed when he recovered his memories - fragments of who he was a century prior.

It had confused him at first. It wasn't a photograph on his Sheikah Slate, so he didn't expect to get that aching, quenching feeling behind his eyes on the day he first scouted the castle. He had told Impa, though leaving out the greater details, only stating he had experienced a memory not triggered by a photograph or previous remnants of his fellow Champions. It was random. Impa nodded with a sigh, reassuring him it was indeed a good thing. He was piecing himself back together, and it relieved her. But it only confused him further.

It was in the library. He had cleared the area of all the fiends and allowed himself to explore the vast room for supplies and other useful items. It was there he had come upon the King's Study. It was small, hidden, and rather cramped, but proved to have a few useful things. What caught Link's attention was the open dairy on the desk. It over a century old, and he was a resting spirit, so Link didn't find the harm in looking it over. Perhaps it would provide some useful information on the time Pre-Calamity? Or maybe even who Link himself was during that time. He stood, the malice flicks of light in the air of musk and ancient rot, and read the contents. It was all relatively normal until the last few entries, which read :

 _I am enraged. My daughter - Princess Zelda of Hyrule - the only heir to my gracious throne, that which has been passed to us by the great Goddess Hylia, has done the most unsavory then I could ever imagine her do._

 _She's been having an affair with her appointed knight. The one I gave her so she could be protected while trying to summon her power!_

Link stopped reading and looked down at his blue Champion's tunic. He felt the Master Sword at his back, pulsing with the power to fight the Calamity. Appointed knight. **That was him.** His heart thumped in his brain, and for the first time since waking, he was nauseated. How could this be? Why wouldn't he remember an affair with the Princess of Hyrule? Perhaps it was a different knight. - No, that would be impossible. She had no other knight than him, Impa told him so. Link swallowed his nausea and kept reading.

 _I saw it myself. She didn't think I'd find her in her study - the place I've come to loathe! I was planning on telling her that she was grounded from that room. I hoped it would get her mind off all this research and get her mind on finding her power. If that was going to be useful to the situation or not I'll never know! It's when I approached I heard her crying through the open window. I stopped and listened. -_

" _It's not fair!" she cried. "Link, how is it so easy for you? You can do everything I can't."_

 _He stayed silent. I felt sorry for him - dealing with my daughter's tantrums and staying true to oath. But that changed when I heard him whisper,_

" _It's not easy for me."_

 _This caught my attention. I wondered where he was going with this. Maybe he was only trying to calm her down, get her to see reason. I wasn't angry yet. I kept listening._

" _Of course not. Being with me all day, a failure to everyone. Urbosa told me not bear any shame. She's wrong. I need to bear this shame! How am I to lead you all to the Calamity when I have no foothold of my own?"_

" _A leader's greatest skill is charisma. You have the power to lead us, Zelda. Keep our morale high and we will fight to the death for you and this kingdom."_

 _Zelda? He referred to her without title. It was blasphemy, but everything else he said was true. This didn't make any sense._

" _I don't want you to fight to the death. You...You know that!"_

" _I know. But if it must be done for safety of your family and this kingdom, that is what I will do. All the other Champions would agree with me."_

" _Of course you would say that. Why don't you say something to me, you as a man and me as a woman?"_

 _He was silent. She continued._

" _I know the Calamity is all anyone's concerned about now...but say we defeat this. What after? You'll be a beacon of this kingdom, a cherished hero. You won't simply be my knight anymore. No one would oppose to a marriage between us then. But...why would you even want me, anyway? When I didn't do anything to quell this evil? I just stood and pointed my finger in the direction my father told me to!"_

 _His voice got a little disperate, a surprise in his usual, placid stance._

" _Zelda, I love you. You know that doesn't matter. I'll be honored to take your hand in marriage once this is over."_

 _I love you? Marriage? My head was throbbing with rage, but I held back until the end of their conversation._

" _What if this doesn't end? What if it kills us? What if it kills you? We...we should elope. We can dye our hair and get married in a village somewhere on our next travels."_

" _Zelda, we can't. Our duty to fight the Calamity comes before all else."_

 _She started crying again. "Why did you even bother to ask me to marry you, then? Why tease me? You know this is hard enough!"_

" _I really do want to marry you…." He paused. "Do you think...we could?"_

" _Elope? It would be easy. We're going to Rito Village next week. It's a five day journey. There are plenty of small villages between here and there."_

" _Ah..okay. Alright. We'll do it. Wherever you want. I didn't ask you for no reason. I'm sorry I made it seem trivial."_

" _It's fine. I understand how your mind works."_

" _I love you, Zelda."_

" _I love you too, Link."_

" _The time has come for me to escort you to court dinner with your father. Are you ready?"_

" _Sure, though I'd rather not…"_

" _Rest easy. Remember we're going to Rito next week."_

 _The door opened, Zelda's hand on the knob. Link immediately kneeled and put his head down. Zelda tilted her head._

" _Father! I was just on my way to-"_

" _You_ _ **will**_ _refer to me as your KING!" I shouted at her. She scrunched her shoulders and took a step back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw many of the Sheikah researchers look up from their Guardians._

" _I-I apologize...Your Highness," she whispered. Link still kneeled behind her. I looked down at him._

" _ **You!"**_ _I shouted at him. He looked up, a flash of horror on placid face. "How dare you! Stand upright before me!"_

 _He stood without a word. Zelda looked panicked. She put her arm in front of him with a protective gesture._

" _Don't hurt him!" she shouted at me. "Please, Father! Hy-Hyrule needs him!"_

" _Right now he has committed blasphemy against our ancient Royal Line!" I pointed to two guards on the other side of the walkway. "Guards! Take his weapon and escort him to the lockup."_

 _The guards obliged. Zelda screamed, and I yanked her from him. Link took the Master Sword from the holster on his back and handed it over without a fight. They escorted him away. Zelda fought against me to run after him._

" _No! No! Please! It-It's not his fault!" She fell to her knees at the end of the walkway once they were out of sight. I stood behind her. She cried into her palms. "Please don't hurt him. Please!"_

 _I looked over the edge of the walkway and saw the staring researchers below. They were in total awe at seeing Link get carted away in a fit of my rage. The Guardian's head spun in circles, but none of them paid it any mind. I turned and addressed them._

" _None of you saw this happen, do you understand me?"_

 _They nodded and responded, "Yes, Your Highness." They returned to their work._

Link stared at the page in shock. Nothing was supposed to shock him, and nothing had, but this was unreal. He had followed the King around as an old man on the Great Plateau, his helpful hand aiding him in finding his way. Then, he revealed everything at the top of the Temple of Time, only to give him the Paraglider. They had looked each other in the eyes, King Rhoam's melancholic and his blank and devoid of meaning. King Rhoam begged for his help without a word of this. Link didn't understand it. Why ask him to do anything after such a revelation? And why didn't he remember having an affair? Could he recollect at least some of it?

There was another entry left. He kept reading to the end.

 _I am still enraged at these revelations. However, I need to know the full story to understand it further. I've had Zelda confined to her quarters and Link sent to the lockup. I've decided to have a private hearing with just the two of them in the Sanctum. They both will have to explain this to me._

 _Despite this, I know how powerful Link is. I know he is the only one in the whole kingdom that can wield the Master Sword, the sword that seals the darkness. We can't seal the Calamity away without him. And, I also don't want the public to know about this. It could prove to cause scandal that is not needed in this chaotic and dangerous time. All in the public eye will be normal...though I loathe to admit it...he will need to stay with her in the meantime. Though, I can make sure they won't be alone. I don't know. I'll have to work all this through - as though I'm not a stressed enough man!_

Link was desperate to remember this chain of events. He was full of anxiety and guilt he didn't understand. He decided to move to the lockup first to try and trigger a memory similar to how the Sheikah Slate pictures did. Then, afterward, he'd try the same with the Sanctum. Even though he wasn't ready to enter and fight the Calamity, he could at least look from outside. It would work, he reasoned, because it was still scouting all the same. He needed to understand. He couldn't face Zelda again without knowing.

He found the lockup. It was a pit of fiends with hatred and malice incarnate wafting through the air and splattering the ground with rot. He cleared the area quickly and, soon enough, was alone. He stepped around areas of malice and looked around with a critical eye. He spotted a cell in the middle with a hole in the wall, giving way to a small view of the hills just beyond the moat. It was then he got the quenching feeling behind his eyes, the throb in his head, and the shiver in his hands. He eyes went wide and he entered a sequence of recollection.

 _He was alone in a cell, his back against the wall._ The guards, some of whom were Link's comrades, were shocked to see him there. Some even thought he had been assigned a post there for some reason. It wasn't until the two guards that had escorted him from Zelda's Study explained the situation that they understood. Though they didn't know why Link was put in a cell, the act of witnessing it was enough to make their heads spin.

Link held his head between his knees. He was hollow. He didn't know what he was supposed to think or what he was supposed to feel. But, he knew Zelda was on her knees wailing, he could feel it in the deepest chambers of his heart. Whether it was because they were spiritually connected or he knew her especially well, he couldn't discern. He only knew what he felt. And it was the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

He wasn't sure how it happened. They just fell in love. It was a slow development, for at first she really despised him and he was rather indifferent to it. But, in time and heavy travel, they had opened up to one another. She admitted her feelings and coaxed him outside of his oath to admit his. After that, things were different. The Calamity became a more harrowing prospect than anyone had imagined. Link became aware of his mortality. He became aware of his wants for a future he might never get to have. He saw a life with her. A royal wedding, a kiss on the balcony with thousands of smiling citizens. Some time later, on that same balcony, her and him sharing with the world the news of their newborn, a joy he didn't know he wanted. He saw all of it. He longed for it. But now, what was it but just a mere fantasy in the mind of an imprisoned and blasphemous man?

A guard snapped him out of his thoughts. Link glanced up. It was one of his old sparring partners. They still often saw each other, but neither of them had the time to spar anymore. The guard looked on with sympathy.

"Link? Are you really supposed to be here?" he asked.

Link stared at him. Saying nothing, he nodded.

"What? How in Hylia's good name are you here? Am I dreaming?"

Link shrugged.

"Come on, Link. We've known each other for years. What's wrong? The King would never do this to you, you're the best of us!"

"I deserve this," Link responded blankly. But did he? In a way, yes, but, he didn't want to think in terms of the Royal Oath and Law. He was just a man in love. What was the punishment for that?

"No way. I don't believe it."

"You don't have to. I-I made a mistake. I got too _close_ …" He choked on his words. For the first time, tears filled his eyes. He let his head fall back in between in his legs and waved the guard away. Teardrops wet the cold, stone floor below him.

Link came out of his recollection. The shame and humiliation he felt with his back against the cell wall a century prior came flooding back to him. He remembered his thoughts on that day, the fantasies of the life he wanted with Zelda. But, it still confused him. He knew he proposed to her, King Rhoam heard and recorded it in his dairy. How? Where? When? What precipitated all of it? Along with the shame came a prick of another feeling: _Affection._ He felt the remnants of his affection, though still largely unexplained, in the back of his mind. Was he a criminal? If so, why are Impa, Purah, Robbie, Prince Sidon, Teba, Riju, Yunobo….all of them, why are they still believing in him? Calling him a hero and a respectable man? Most of all, why did King Rhoam beg for his help? The help of a man who apparently had an affair with his daughter? He had heard Zelda's voice through the wind, soft and elegant, but in pain and begging. What was he to her now?

He decided to head to the Sanctum in hopes that it would cause another recollection in him. He stood at the door, mere feet from the Calamity. He saw the regal staircase, the large Hylian Crest, the shattered pedestal of the King's throne. The quenching feeling behind his eyes returned, and he fell into another recollection.

 _Link was escorted to the Sanctum._ The guards let him go in front of the King atop his throne, quickly retreating from raging eyes. Zelda appeared beside him, also escorted by guards. They were left alone with him, the high ceiling and regal walls a choke-hold against their fate. Link held his gaze to the floor until the King spoke to him.

"Link, Hylian Champion and Princess Zelda's appointed knight. What I overheard you say in the Princess' Study was blasphemy against your oath and the Royal Family. What say you in your defense?"

Link swallowed. He glanced over to Zelda. She had fearful eyes full of brimming tears, her body shaking with anxiety. It hurt him not to be able to console her, but he couldn't sugarcoat anything for her sake. Not when so much hung in the balance.

"I have nothing to say in my defense," he responded. Zelda's eyes went wide.

"Father-" she said, but the King cut her short.

"You may speak only when I refer to you."

Zelda stepped back, her head pointed at the floor. She wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Please explain to me, from your point of view, the nature of your illicit relationship. Hold back nothing, for I have your fate after the Calamity is dealt with in my hands." The King stared at Link, his head high and calculating.

Link inhaled. "Your daughter, the Princess, admitted she felt romantic love for me on our journey to Mount Lanayru. Despite my will to keep our relationship strictly professional, and my plea for the Princess to never mention such speak again, I eventually broke my oath and admitted I reciprocate her feelings."

"It is true? You truly feel romantic love for Princess Zelda?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I heard you both speak of a marriage proposal. Were you the one to initiate this suggestion?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"When did you first suggest this?"

"I had saved her life from the Yiga a second time near the Outpost north of the Great Plateau. It was a group of them, and I instructed her to run to the Outpost for her safety. I defeated them and met her again at the Outpost. She had fallen and injured her forearm in her escape. It was then I realized our mortality as Hylians. With the Calamity, and our long-secret romantic relationship, I felt the need for her to know the intensity of my commitment to her on all levels. It was that night atop a hill overlooking the lake that I asked for her hand in marriage, which she accepted."

"You do understand this is a traitorous offence?"

"Yes, I do. I am only a man, but being a man is no excuse for my actions."

"You would be correct. I applaud the integrity you take in admitting your actions, but it may prove not to be enough for you."

Link stiffened. Zelda was sobbing, her palms digging into her eyes.

"Link," the King said. "Zelda is guilty in this situation as well. She was the one who began this by admitting her feelings. However, she may say to you _whatever_ she pleases, and as her knight, you are to politely listen and console. It was your _responsibility_ to keep the relationship professional. You are under oath to serve her, not for her to serve you. In any way at all. It doesn't matter that it may have been an equal affection. Just by her being royalty and you her knight, it isn't equal, and would never be. For that, you are a traitor working for your own self satisfaction instead of dedicating your life to the Royal Family and Your Princess as you took an oath to.

"I understand who you are. You are also a Champion, the one who wields the Master Sword, the only one who can seal the Calamity away. That's why things will proceed as normal until after the Calamity is defeated. We don't need a public scandal in these dangerous times. You will continue to act as her knight, with additional escorts to ensure a platonic relationship, and continue your role as a Champion.

"However, once this is all over, things will return to normalcy. When that happens, you will be stripped of your knighthood and your Champion's tunic and sentenced to execution, the only viable punishment for your traitorous acts."

"No!" Zelda screamed in agony. She fell to her knees. "You can't! You can't just use him like that, only to kill him! W-What kind of monster are you? Doesn't it matter at all to you? Doesn't it matter to you that I love him? I want him to be my husband!"

"It doesn't matter, Zelda. What matters are your roles and titles."

"I-I knew you'd never care for me as a daughter. I'm just a pawn on a chessboard."

"You'll learn to appreciate our traditions in time. This will prove to be a lesson to you both."

"It won't."

The King sighed. "I understand the heavy hand in this, but things must continue as normal. Link, you will need to escort the Princess to Hateno in order to meet with Purah so she can update us on her research. You will leave tomorrow, but stop in Kakariko first to speak with Impa."

Link came out of his recollection. He fell to his knees in front of the entrance to the Sanctum. Execution? He was going to be executed? That was then...but was he still faced with that fate now? The King was gone, which meant Zelda was the ruler of the Kingdom. Would she carry out her father's wishes? He then remembered an odd piece of his conversation with King Rhoam's spirit atop the Temple of Time.

 _Link, you may never understand this, but just know I am truly sorry for my treatment of you. May no ill will come of you in your journey or after it. Always protect her. Always protect Zelda, in any way you feel best. I never meant to place such a heavy hand on you for your actions. I'm sorry._

He had just assumed the King had referred to his fate as a Champion and knight. But now it seemed to have a heavier connotation. He had apologized for his sentencing through the nuance that it was about heroism. Now Link understood: It was really about his affection for his daughter. Link knew he may never recover all his memories of their romantic relationship, but he was determined to piece together as much of the puzzle as he could before reuniting with Zelda again. The King had instructed them to go to Kakariko and speak with Impa. If so, then Impa would surely remember that, right? He decided to visit her and find out.

Link pushed open the doors to Impa's quarters. She gazed up at him from the edges of her wide-brimmed hat. She gave him a feeble smile.

"Link. Welcome back. How are things progressing?" she asked. Paya looked up for her place in front of the ancient relic, the bright orange sphere she cleaned so vehemently.

"Impa...I have matters to speak with you about…" Link swallowed. "It's about my memories. I've recovered more of them without the aid of the Slate. I'm having trouble understanding them...can we please speak in private?"

Impa nodded. "Paya? Can you please give us a moment alone?"

Paya looked at Link with a flustered blush and nodded. She went outside and down the stairs, leaving them alone.

"What memories are we speaking of?" Impa asked.

"I-I discovered the King's diary in the castle library," Link admitted. The back of his neck heated. "It details him overhearing a conversation I had with Zelda in her study. I still have no recollection of this conversation, but he wrote it down. I had an affair with Zelda. We...We were in love. The King found out our plans to get married and sent me to the lockup. I went there, and remembered my time in a cell. Then, I went to the Sanctum and remembered the King questioning me about it. He wanted to keep the situation normal as long as the Calamity ruled, but sentenced me to execution after it was over. He ordered me to escort her to Hateno, but first wanted us to stop here and speak with you. Do you recall us coming here?"

Impa stared at him a moment, surprise in her eyes, but her face placid. She nodded.

"I do remember you two coming here. Though, I admit, I am unaware of your other revelations. From what I recall from seeing you was the relationship I always saw from you both. However, you came here battered. Zelda was in a panic, distraught even. You two had left the castle right after the Calamity began it's onslaught on Castle Town. She told me you were trying to run as far from it as possible. This was when I learned that the Calamity had infected the Divine Beasts and led to the deaths of the other Champions. You two had come here by the King's instructions, but also as a way to get to safety from the chaos."

Link nodded, though it didn't explain everything. "Did we come here alone?"

"Yes. You said you were with a few other soldiers, but they were lost in the fight against the Calamity. You two were exhausted, so we gave you a spare hut in hopes that you would recover quickly and be able to make your way to the Hateno Tech Lab."

"Is that hut still here? Perhaps I can trigger a memory from it."

"Yes. Cado actually lives in it now. I encourage you to go and see if you can rekindle your memories."

Link made the short walk to Cado's house. He was out searching for a Cucco he had lost. It had flown away again, even after Link went through the trouble of finding them all and returning them. Link sighed, those matters seemed trivial now. He opened the door to Cado's house and stepped inside. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him.

Link sat on the edge of the bed in a light tan tunic. The villagers had graciously offered to wash and mend their battered clothing, giving them spare sets in the meantime. He had washed up and cleaned all the grim from his skin. Now Zelda was taking her turn. She had insisted he go first, as he had more cuts and bruises than him. Now, with all that was happening, he wasn't sure what to think. What he still going to be executed? What the King alive? The other Champions weren't, which was heart-wrenching to think about. He wondered what Urbosa would say to him if she knew their situation. She was a strong and powerful woman, but had a gentle air of understanding when it came to her family and friends. Would she approve of their affair?

Zelda entered with a light nightgown on. Link tried to hide his blush with a poker face, which surprisingly worked. She sat down beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He wanted to card his fingers through her hair, but he kept his hands in his lap.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" she responded.

"Yes. You mustn't worry about me."

"But I will. I don't give a damn about what my father said...you're not getting executed. I won't...I won't allow it!" Zelda raised her voice, her fists tense.

"Princess-"

"Don't call me that."

Link flinched. "Zelda, what the King says is law. If that's my fate, then that is what must be."

"No! Not anymore...not when...don't you think…" She choked back tears. "You saw the castle and Castle Town. They're piles of ash! My father...don't you think he's dead?"

"I wouldn't want to jump to conclusions."

"He is, Link. I don't think he really hated you...he was just following traditions. It doesn't matter now. You are the man I'm going to marry as leader of this kingdom."

Link blushed. "Oh...Zelda, don't worry about such things now. We have to make our way to Hateno."

"But I will worry about these things. I worry about you, Link. Today wasn't easy. Tomorrow will only be worse. What if I lose you? I won't ever love anyone else!"

"Don't say such things." Link frowned. "Surely you'll find someone to marry that isn't me."

"I would be forced to in order to have an heir. I'm the only one in the Royal Family. It must continue, whether I like my partner or not. But...I can fix that easily." Zelda's cheeks were red as she turned away.

Link furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I won't ever have to marry someone if I already have an heir."

"What?"

"Yes. You're my fiance...would it be a surprise to anyone if...if we…" Zelda turned away.

"If we what?"

"If you and I had a child."

Link reddened. He clenched his teeth. "A-A child?"

"Yes. Any child of mine would be royalty, regardless of my marriage status."

"Yes, but why must you think of this now?"

"Because...I can't lose my opportunity to have a family with you. Even if something happens to you, it's likely I'll always be safe. And I don't want anyone else fathering my children. That's why we need to try for a child now."

Link's face was on fire. Sweat pooled at the base of his neck. He was speechless, unable to find anything to say at all. He couldn't wrap his mind around being a father with all the chaos around them. How could she be thinking about motherhood?

"Zelda…" he finally said. "I think you're in grief. We've lost so many dear to us today, so you're trying to find ways to fill that void. We don't need to bring children into this danger. I-I promise you, when this is all over we'll get married and have a family."

"I'm so scared, Link." She began to cry. "I don't want to lose you too. We're the only ones left. I need you more than anyone."

Link wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She cried into his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. It'll be okay. I love you," he said softly. He wiped her tears away.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She wrapped her arm around his neck and titled him down towards her. They kissed.

The kiss from a century past was a warm feeling on his lips as he exited the memory. His skin burned with embarrassment unbeknownst to anyone, and the force of the love he had for her was coming back to him. That love was still inside of him, rustling deep down. As time went on and he found more of himself, that love only grew stronger and got louder in his mind. That's when he realized: They never did make it to Hateno. The puzzle had fit together, linking two memories. After they left Kakariko they were attacked by Guardians at Fort Hateno. That was when he made his final stand in an effort to protect her, and essentially died in her arms before being revitalized. The Link from a century ago hadn't kept his promise to her. But, this current Link still had the chance to. It was all starting to make sense now. His love and dedication to her was in full force. He was ready to storm the castle at that moment to free her and hold her in his arms again. But, he refrained. There was still one last memory he had the chance to recover.

He found the small lake not far from the ruins of the Outpost. He looked over the waters as the sun casts an orange glow on the ripples of a fish underneath. He found a small hill overlooking it. Another day from a century prior came rushing back to him.

They sat and watched the sun set. Link wrapped his arm around Zelda and pulled her close. They were far enough from the activities of the outpost that no one would notice them. In that moment, they were able to have a short bout of privacy after a harrowing day.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. He pushed a strand of loose hair from her eyes.

"I'm fine. It's only a scratch." She ran her fingers over the bandage on her forearm. "How about you? You were the one to take all of those fiends on."

"I'm fine. Anything to protect you."

"Of course you would say that. You're my knight." Zelda chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but, I feel more obligation to fight for you than simply my duties. My heart is the one pulling the strings now." He blushed and turned his head away.

Zelda blushed as well. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. You know I love you, I've told you so many times."

"I know. I love you too."

"Today was an eye-opener for me…" Link swallowed. "That group of Yiga were more powerful than I thought. For the first time in a long while, dealing with an enemy proved to be a challenge. I sidestepped a few powerful attacks with just loose strands on my clothes. It could have been so much worse. I've realized how _mortal_ we are. With the Calamity as powerful as it is, I understand my possible fate more than I ever have before."

"Link...don't speak that way. It scares me."

"I know...but it's true. That's why I need to cherish you every day."

"You can cherish me without thinking of such morbid concepts." Zelda frowned. She grabbed his hand and held it.

"Yes, but it's reality. That's why I need you to understand what you mean to me."

Zelda furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"You are everything to me, Zelda. My Princess, my love, my confidant, my best friend. No one has listened to me like you have. You don't have to care about me. I was just an underling, but you made me a true man. A man full of adoration and affection, a man with strength and a true, personal reason to fight. Of course I want Hyrule to be safe, but I also have more selfish reasons to fight this cursed beast. It's you. I want you to be happy and safe. That motivates me more than anything. Your love and affection keeps me be strong.

"That's why I have to ask you this. If I die having said nothing, it will have been my greatest regret…." He inhaled a shaky breath, her hand on his lips in a chivalrous kiss.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will you marry me?"

Zelda's eyes filled with tears that cascaded down her cheeks. She covered her mouth and stared at her joined hands. She nodded her answer: _Yes._

He smiled with relief. They embraced. He cupped her cheek and kissed her with all the adoration his heart could muster. She held his shoulders as he laid her down and began kissing her neck. In a moment of privacy from the world, they experienced their passion in the most intimate way possible, the watchful lense of fate keeping their days an unknown number.

Link's initial reaction to the memory was red-hot embarrassment. He was now aware of the full scope of their relationship : they had been intimate physically, emotionally, and mentally. They were bonded in every way possible. After the blush from his face was settled, determination surged him. He decided it was time. He was ready to storm the castle.

Link ate breakfast on the steps of an mysterious building in a ruined village just south Castle Town and the castle. He was within days, hours possibly, of storming the castle and setting his lover free. That was what she was - _his lover_. Everyone else thought of her as the Princess that needed saving, and him the hero to save her. She was so much more than that. He didn't need to save her, only help her win her battles, just as he had promised a century ago. He watched the Guardians crawling around Castle Town. He wasn't like them at all. He had love in his heart, and determination and strength in his mind. He was no hollow machine. He was a Hylian. As a Hylian, he was going to keep his promises to his love and set her free.

 **Author's Note**

Hi there! I hope you enjoyed. This is the first fanfiction I have written in over two years. I've been working on other writing projects of original content during that time, but recently, I've lost my luster for writing : _a writer's block._ So I decided to make a return to fantiction in hopes that it would rekindle my motivation and it did! I wrote this entire piece in one day, so my intentions worked! I had forgotten how much writing fanfiction can help when it comes to creative writing, and how it can help us come up with new ideas. While I still want to work on my other projects, I think I will be dedicating more time to writing fanfiction as a way to balance all the different kinds of writing I do and prevent burn out.

To be honest, I was a bit worried this might not be a very good fanfiction, I've been away from the genre for so long! Please let me know what you think, I would greatly appreciate it! (Sorry for any possible typos! I have to proofread my own fanfiction!)

Thank you!

-LovelyCosmos


	2. Part II

**Author's Note**

Thank you for the kind reviews of this story! I really appreciate them, it gives me the motivation to keep writing. I received a few requests for a sequel to this story, so I expanded it beyond it's one-shot status with a part 2 and an epilogue. Sorry if these add-ons aren't very good, I wasn't sure how to continue, but I thought this was a good way to. I enjoyed writing the sequel to this more than I thought I would, so thank you for the suggestions to continue it!

Enjoy!

-LovelyCosmos

* * *

 **The Ruins of an Affair**

 **Part II**

 **It was over.** The sun was blood-red and the sky was a pulsing orange as the remnants of Calamity Ganon shattered. Link looked above him, the sky slowly turning back to normal. The light from the collision of good and evil was blinding to him, and once he had landed the final shot, he covered his eyes. He was too exhausted to think of what may have caused such a burst of brightness. What is him? Or was it _her?_

He had her voice from inside the heart of the Calamity. _I'm sorry, I can't hold it anymore._ Before Link could process what he was hearing he was torn down into the depths of the castle below. The beast stared him down, hungry to take one of his only mortal enemies. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and fought back with grit and fury he didn't know possible in him.

Now that was all said and done. The castle was quiet and the threat had been destroyed. Link thought he could feel the eyes of the King on him, along with the other Champions. He turned around to look at the castle and saw nothing. His breath was heavy as someone called out to him.

"Link?"

He turned around. It was her, _Princess Zelda_. Her clothes were dirtied with dust and grime but her eyes were wide with shock and exhaustion. She looked the same as she did in his memories, but her face was weighed down with a century's worth of resistance. He bit his lip. What should he say? He couldn't decide. His eyes studied her form.

"Link…" Zelda exhaled. "Do you...do you remember me?"

Link swallowed. He nodded.

"Do you-"

"I remember." He licked his bottom lip. "I'm here to keep my promises...if you want them kept."

Tears filled her eyes. She ran forward and embraced him with all the strength she had left. Her knees buckled and she buried her head in his abdomen. Link inhaled and bent down so his knees were on the ground. He let her cry in his shoulder until the sky was it's usual hue of blue and the last of the malice had left the air. His body and mind were tired, but his heart was warm with the feeling of her touch on his chest. Finally, perhaps for the first time in his life, he could think about himself.

It had been a few days since the defeat of the Calamity. They had both cleaned up and rested their aching bodies. It had been a bit awkward, for a century left so much to be said but no clear marker for where to start. They hadn't spoken about their past affair, or shown any signs of romantic affection. Link knew they wouldn't be able to pick up where they left off, but his heart still ached with anxiety. Should he mention it? Or wait? Too soon? His was still tired, but had found the strength in him to return to a regular schedule. The exhaustion would only settle in time, and he could see from Zelda's sluggish form she was just as tired as him.

"Divine Beast Vah Ruta seems to have stopped functioning," Zelda said as looked at the Sheikah Slate. "We should head to Zora's Domain and offer the King some closure for his daughter."

Link nodded and they started walking to their horses after short rest on a hill at edges of Hyrule Field. All the Guardians had collapsed after the Calamity dispersed, and the field was a peaceful quiet after years of being nearly impassable to anyone. Link sighed. Perhaps he was bound to be her knight. Maybe she didn't remember. Or perhaps it didn't matter anymore. Time erodes everything, he knew, but he hoped it didn't erode what he had felt a century prior. He wanted that again.

They boarded their horses and started their journey to Zora's Domain. As they rode, it was quiet once again. Link focused on the light beats of the Master Sword hitting his back. He looked over at her. The memory of his proposal at the lake just beyond the Outpost came back to him. His face flushed and reddened, and he turned away from her to hide it.

"Link…" Zelda said. He turned back to her, his poker face covering his embarrassment.

"Yes?" he said.

"How much do you remember?"

"Enough…" He paused. His hold on his reigns tightened. "W-What am I?"

Zelda furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"What am I to you?"

She blushed. "Oh…"

"I-I'm not expecting anything in particular!" He flustered. "I just was wondering...things are different now than they were a century ago. You're the kingdom's leader now."

"I know…" She sighed. "I won't take any throne any time soon. There's still so much to do before we can restore the royal line. You remember us?"

"Yes. I-I know I was punished by your father. I know I proposed to you while we were sitting on the lake just north of the Outpost. That was then and this is now...so I don't expect anything...ah…" Link stalled, putting his hand behind his neck.

Zelda blushed. "What are your feelings now?"

"I-I…" Link had never felt so flustered. His breathing labored. "I said after the Calamity was destroyed that I would keep my promises to you. I know what they are, and I meant it."

"I was still cynical then. I didn't want to allow myself to entertain the thought of you remembering us...in case you didn't. But you do…"

"Yes…" Link's heart hammered in his chest. It frightened him a bit, not even when fighting the Calamity had his heart sped so fast. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Divine Beast Vah Ruta's malfunction was a simple fix. It seemed a few mechanics were jostled loose from the force of the attack on the Calamity. It was solved within a day, and as the sun set Link sat at the edge of the cliff with Zelda alone.

He studied the lonely, desolate castle. It was a peaceful corpse of a long ago time. It no longer served any threat to anyone, though Link still had a hard time wrapping his head around it all. Things were at last peaceful, though his body wasn't yet settled down. Now it was preoccupied with another worry.

"You never answered my question from a few days past," he whispered. The smell of fresh water relaxed his heart only enough to hide his fluster. He pulled one knee up to his chest, the only flattened against the sparkling rocks.

"What question? I must've forgotten," Zelda responded. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face with a curious stare.

"What am I to you?"

"Oh…" Zelda smiled with a soft blush. "You're still my husband-to-be, but only if you want to…"

"I'd love to. If you wish to be my wife, that is."

"Yes. Thank you."

They shared a kiss. Zelda leaned on Link's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. They watched the sunset in sweet silence. Link cherished the moment. Though they were fortunate enough to have their lives, it had been a century since her touch. He was right then to cherish her every moment, for it would be more than a lifetime before he could again. It was the best feeling he had ever felt.

The moment continued until it was started to get dark. Before they returned to the Domain, Link decided to address something he knew they were both thinking.

"Your father…" he said as they stood. "He's alright with this."

Zelda stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. "Really? How-"

"He pointed me in the right direction when I woke from the Shrine of Resurrection. He later revealed himself as King Rhoam, and told me to help save the Kingdom from the Calamity. He didn't tell me about us, I didn't remember anything at the time. He told me to protect you in whatever way I see best. He apologized to me for the heavy hand he had, and it took me a long time to realize he was referring our relationship."

Tears filled Zelda's eyes. One slipped onto her cheek and Link swiped it away.

"I'm relieved. To be honest, I've felt his spirit in the wind, watching over me. It's soft and encouraging. Do-do you think he's proud of me?"

"I think he is."

Zelda wrapped her hand in his. "I hope so."

They both woke to bright, sparkling waters of Zora's Domain. They prepared to leave and continue their survey on the state of the Kingdom. However, they weren't sure what do next until they received word from Rito Village that Vah Medoh had also stopped functioning after the attack on the Calamity. Word came from the other two beasts as well, and it was relief to hear they were still functioning properly.

They made there way there, with warm farewells from the Zoras. Link reassured them they'd be back many times as they continued their effort to restore the kingdom. On the road through Hyrule Field, they found themselves staring intently at the castle. Link sighed. It was going to be the toughest thing to restore to its former glory along with Castle Town. He had confidence they would accomplish it, even if it took years. However, that brought another, possibly more selfish thought, to mind. Zelda must've been thinking the same, for she asked first.

"The castle is a rotten battleground. It's no place for a marriage. Plus...when I get married I don't want to be 'Princess Zelda'. I just want to be Zelda. Do you think people would treat us differently than other couples?"

Link shrugged. "I don't think so. Everyone is just happy to have a leader in the restoration process. You'll take the throne when you're ready."

"I don't want to wait until the throne is restored to get married. What if I never do? We're dealing with a century's worth of decay."

"I don't either. We don't have to wait."

"Where can we get married? I don't know anywhere. Kakariko? Hateno?"

"There's somewhere I saw a couple get married not long before we defeated the Calamity."

Zelda stared at him with a confused look. "Where?"

"It's not a village you would know. It's new. I helped build it, in a way." Link smiled.

"What? You did?"

"Yes. It's called Tarrey Town. It's in Akkala, south of the Akkala Tech Lab. It was built by a man named Hudson. I helped get him building supplies. I also helped him recruit tennants. He needed a seamstress for his clothing, so I recruited a Gerudo woman named Rhondson. It took months to build, but once it was done Hudson and Rhondson were ready to get married. So he asked me to get someone who could conduct a wedding. I found a Zora named Kapson, a retired priest. He wanted to marry at least one more couple in his days, so he moved to Tarrey Town to marry them. Wouldn't it be such a pleasant surprise to him if I asked him to marry me and you?"

Zelda smiled, excitement in her eyes. "That's amazing! We-We should get married there!"

Link blushed, realizing the weight of the situation. "Oh! O-Only if you want to."

"I do, I do! That sounds wonderful. Let's get married in the town you helped build from the ground up."

"Okay. I'm fine with it as long as you are."

"This is wonderful!" Zelda clasped her hands together. Her voice was high with glee. "You said Rhondson is a seamstress, right? Do you think she could make me a dress?"

"Yes, I think she would if you asked her too."

"This is great! Oh, Link, I'm so happy."

"I'm glad." Link smiled. "I am too. I suppose we should start inviting people."

When they arrived at Rito Village, they began to inspect Vah Medoh. Turns out, it was a similar malfunction to Vah Ruta's, and was an easy fix. Zelda had a grand time talking to all the villagers, and Link introduced her to Kass and his children. While she was getting to know the villagers for the first time, Link approached Kass alone on the deck next to the shrine.

"Kass?" Link said. The Rito turned around.

"It's a pleasure to speak to you in a time of peace." Kass smiled. "I believe my teacher's spirit can rest in peace truly now. His songs proved to be more powerful than I could've imagined. Thank you, Link. I am indebted to you."

Link put his arm behind his neck. "Oh, don't worry too much. I'm glad to have helped bring this land to peace."

"What will you do now? Will you take the role of the Princess' knight?"

"Well, not exactly." Link blushed. He had yet to tell anyone they were getting married. He felt a special kinship with Kass, so it felt natural for him to be one of the first to know.

"Oh? I see. I wish you luck in whatever you do. I hope we can become proper friends now that we have peace."

"Of course. I consider you a friend. I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

"It's nothing too taxing. If you can, I'd love for you to supply the music for my wedding."

Kass' eyes went wide. "Wedding? You're getting married, my friend?"

"Yes. I'm engaged to Princess Zelda. We would like to get married in Tarrey Town. She suggested I invite everyone I've gotten to know while fighting the Calamity."

Kass smiled. "This is wonderful! I'd be happy to play for you. For the first time, I can play music for a happy affair. I'm truly honored."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Link."

"Is Teba still at the Flight Range? I'd like to invite him as well."

"Last I heard he was. I'm sure he'd love for you to pay him a visit. He's still training, though he isn't as stern now the threat is gone. Though, he's said he needs to be ready for anything. So he and his son still train every day."

"I admire that. I'm going to speak with him. Can you let Zelda know for me?"

"Of course."

Link climbed the path to the Flight Range. It was surprisingly quiet. Ever since the Calamity had ended, the number of monsters had increasingly dwindled. Now they were only in the most remote of places. It was a nice change of pace. Link went up the ladder, knocking the snow off his snowquill boots. The feather in his hair rustled with the bitter wind.

Teba looked up with caution. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Link. It's a pleasure to see you. Peace has come to all corners of the land at last," he said. He had a bow in his hand, apparently tinkering with it. "Though, we must be ready for anything. I won't let my guard down, and I'm sure you won't either."

"I won't. Though the quiet grants us moments of freedom for ourselves." Link sat down beside him, the warmth from the fire easing his bones.

Teba nodded. "It does. Tulin and I don't train as long as we used to. But we still train hard nonetheless. I think I might be getting close to discovering the method to Master's Revali's power. With some time, I think it will come to me."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad things are well here."

"How about you? What will you do now this is over?"

Link shrugged. It seemed everyone was wondering about him. It was interesting to think about life beyond the Calamity. It was hard to get used to, though Link wouldn't admit it to Zelda.

"I've got plans of my own." Link flushed. He'd have to get used to telling others he was getting married. As of yet, it still brought a tingling feeling to his arms and legs.

"Oh? I'd love to hear them."

Link exhaled, his hand fiddling with the feather in his hair. "I'm getting married."

"I see." Teba nodded, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm engaged to Zelda. We're getting married in Tarrey Town. I'd be honored if you'd come."

"I would be happy to come. We have a bond, especially after we took down that beast together." Teba nodded. He put down the bow he was tinkering with.

"Thank you. Please bring your wife and Tulin as well if you wish."

"Of course. Tulin really looks up to you." Teba paused. "You're nervous. Never thought I'd see that."

Link's eyes widened. His cheeks reddened from the faint blush the cold gave his cheeks. He gave nervous smile. "Ah...Is it that obvious?"

"No, not to those who haven't fought battles with you. You're a proud, valiant warrior. You're the one who found me here, and nonchalantly suggested we fight Vah Medoh together. You never showed any hesitation. But, now I see it. You're stiff and flustered. I know it's not the cold causing it." Teba chuckled.

"If I'm being honest, I'm more nervous than I've ever been in my life."

"I understand. It's not like being in battle. Marriage isn't black and white like fighting an enemy is. It takes a different kind of care."

"I don't know if I'm the person for her."

"Obviously the princess loves you. You love her. Do you need much more?" Teba shrugged. "As tough as I am, my wife softens me quite a bit. My son does too. Proud warriors still need support. You'll find that in her."

Link nodded. "You're right. Thank you, Teba. No one quite understands I need an ear to my troubles as well. Even with Zelda, I can't tell her everything."

"Oh, yes. I definitely understand. We'll be there."

"Alright. I appreciate it. I'll be heading back to Rito Village to check on her."

Teba nodded and stood. "We'll head back too. I'll give you a boost. Just like old times, right?" He chuckled. "If you don't mind, I'd like you to ask Tulin to come to the wedding yourself. It would really excite him, you're his role model. He tells me so every day."

Link smiled. "Alright."

"Tulin!" Teba called out. "Time to go home!"

Tulin came down from the fierce winds of the Flight Range. He smiled with glee. "Link! You came to visit!"

"I did," Link said. "You've grown stronger since I last saw you."

"It's because you've shown me the way." He landed in front of Link. He flapped his wings. "I'm so happy you've come to see me!"

"I've got something to ask you…" Link crouched down. "Will you come to my wedding?"

Tulin gapsed. "You're getting married? Wow! I'm so excited!"

Link laughed. "So that's a yes?"

Together, Link and Zelda arrived in Tarrey Town after finishing their visit to Rito Village. They rode with their horses down the bridge to the small town. Zelda smiled and jumped off her horse.

"This place is beautiful," she said. "It's perfect, Link."

Link smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I thought we could stay a couple of days to let the townsfolk know about our plans. Then, we can invite more of our friends while we continue our restoration survey."

"Yes. I'd like that. You know everyone here, right?"

"I do. I'll introduce you to them."

Link guided Zelda over to Hudson and Rhondson. They were walking at her clothing shop, laughing together as a happy couple. Link stared at them. _I'll be like them soon too_ , he thought. It made him nervous and excited the same time. He tried to remember Teba's words as they walked up to them.

Hudson looked over. He smiled. "Link! Welcome back. I heard the news of the Calamity. Thank you for bringing peaceful times to us all."

Rhondson turned around. Her eyes met Zelda first. She looked awe-struck with her mouth agape and her fingers on her lips. "Oh! Are...are you Princess Zelda?"

Zelda smiled. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"The legends speak of you. They said one day you would be set free to bless us. You're just as beautiful as the stories say. It's an honor to meet you!"

"Thank you, but as of now I'm simply Zelda. The Royal Throne has yet to be restored. There's no need to be formal with me."

"Of course. I wait for the day Hyrule will return to as it once was. Link...he's your knight, right?"

Zelda blushed. She put her hand on her cheek. "Well…"

Link decided to save her from getting too flustered. "We're actually engaged."

"Wow! Congratulations, Link." Hudson smiled. "You're free to have your wedding where Rhondson and I did."

"Thank you. That's what we came to ask. We'd like to get married here."

Rhondson nearly jumped with excitement. "Oh, Zelda! Do you have a seamstress?"

"No, not yet. Would you-" Zelda wasn't able to finish through Rhondson's joy.

"Yes! Yes! I'd love to make a dress for the princess! It'll be the most beautiful dress you've ever worn!"

"Thank you so much, Rhondson." Zelda smiled. Rhondson took her by the arm.

"Come inside and let me measure you. I'd like to get started right away."

Link was left alone with Hudson and Rhondson dragged Zelda inside their home.

"I want to go ask Kapson if he'll marry us," Link said.

Hudson nodded. "He'll be overjoyed. He said marrying Rhondson and I brought him much happiness, and he wished he could do it again."

Link walked into the inn. Kapson glanced over. He greeted him.

"Link! Are you in need of rest and a hearty meal?" he asked.

"Perhaps later. I've come to ask you about something else." Link walked up to the counter.

Kapson furrowed his brows. "Oh? Please tell."

"I'm getting married. I'd like you to be the priest."

"By the Goddess!" Kapson exclaimed. "I've been blessed yet again."

"So you don't mind?" Link smiled.

"Of course not. I was hoping to marry another couple, but it didn't seem likely. I'm overjoyed. Thank you, Link."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"No need. It's my pleasure."

Link and Zelda laid in bed in the spare upstairs room at the Tarrey Town Inn. She met Kapson, who was practically sparkling with joy. After a warm meal, they retired to a small bit of privacy.

Link ran his fingers through her hair. "It's suddenly real now. We're getting married."

Zelda put her hand over his. "Yes. It didn't seem like that before, did it?"

"Did everything go well with Rhondson?"

"Yes. I'm confident she'll make something beautiful. She's quite talented."

"I need a best man, don't I?" Link realized. "And you a maid-of-honor."

Zelda leaned over and put her head on his chest. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking of asking Prince Sidon. We fought Vah Ruta together."

"I remember him. He was just a child then…" Zelda frowned. "I don't know anyone in this time."

"What about Impa?"

"Do you think she would be able to come all the way to Tarrey Town?"

"Of course. She's a strong woman. I think she'd be happy to take that role for you."

Zelda smiled. "Alright. I'll ask her."

The day had finally come : the wedding. Link prepared with the help of Prince Sidon, who was loud with his overwhelming excitement. Link had invited the others he had come to know when fighting the Calamity : Yunobo, Riju, Purah, and Robbie. He also invited a few of Koroks who looked up to him as "Mr. Hero", including Peeks, Maca, and Hestu. Hetsu offered to play his maracas as opening music, but Link politely advised him to save his songs for the after-party.

Link was nauseas. When he woke up in the morning, he leaned over a bucket thinking he might actually vomit, but nothing ever came of it. Zelda was at Rhondson's house getting ready, while he stayed at the inn. Nothing had ever made him so anxious. Tying his hair back into its usual style, as Zelda had requested with a cute fluster, he took a deep breath. This made fighting Calamity Ganon feel like a cake-walk. Though, in the end, he knew he'd be a better man for it.

"Link!" Sidon exclaimed. "I can't believe this! I'm best man for my best friend in this whole world! What a day! I'm so nervous!"

"You think you're nervous?" Link chuckled. "How do you think I feel?"

"Oh, Link. It'll be fine. You beat the Calamity. This is nothing."

"I wish I could tell my nauseous stomach that."

"Go outside and get some fresh air. The sunlight might help you."

Link nodded in agreement. He stepped outside and sat on the stairs. Some of his guests were outside enjoying the early morning sun. Teba and his wife were speaking with Fyson, the Rito who owned the general store. Tulin noticed Link and waved. Link smiled and waved back.

Link had come so far since first discovering the King's dairy in the castle library. His journey to rediscovering their relationship hardly seemed real anymore. Then it was a hushed and dangerous affair, now it was a peaceful relationship with a happy marriage on the way. It was hard to believe. He wondered what was ahead for them. Would those fantasies he had in the lockup a century prior come true? It wasn't a _royal_ wedding, but it didn't matter. Everyone close to Link was there, and in time, they would grow close to Zelda too. It was a warm feeling.

He was snapped out his thoughts when he heard loud thumping. Link stood and began scanning the area. His mind feared the worst. What if the Calamity wasn't really gone? Peace was too good to be true. The Master Sword was upstairs in the inn, if he ran fast enough-

These thoughts stopped when Link spotted Yunobo running down the bridge to Tarrey Town. Link dropped his defenses and placed his hand on his stomach. _Yunobo, I'm already one step away from being ill!_ he thought. Yunobo ran up to him out of breath.

"Di-Did I make it? Ha-Has it started yet?" he said between breaths.

"You're fine. It doesn't start for another hour." Link smiled.

"Oh, thank Daruk! I had this dream my ancestor was telling me Link needed me for something important. Then, I woke and remembered this! I ran down Death Mountain in the middle of the night."

"I'm glad you made it. Greyson and Pelison from the Southern Mine are here if you want to say hello."

"I think I will. Good luck! I'll be cheering you on!"

Link was alone again. He saw Riju step outside from Rhondson's house. His heart started pounding again. She walked over to him with a smile.

"She looks beautiful," she said as she sat beside him.

"Is she alright?" Link asked.

"Nervous. But, she's strong. It won't stop her. She's a Hylian, but she's got the strength of a Gerudo. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you. I feel like I'm going to be ill. It's so hot…" Link wiped his forehead.

Riju laughed. "To think you tamed Vah Naboris. I figured you'd be more nervous than her."

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch." Riju winked. "That's why I brought you this." She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small bottle. "Here's a cooling elixer. It has calming effects mixed with it. I also brought Noble Pursuit for the after-party."

"Oh, I'm old enough to drink it now?" Link chuckled. He took the bottle from her and popped it open.

Riju laughed. "I told her who you really were. She sends her apologies."

"It's alright. Thank you, Riju."

Link stood beside Kapson at the altar. He exhaled. The elixir Riju gave him helped take some of the edge off, but he still had butterflies in his stomach. Kass began a traditional Hyrulian wedding march. Link became lightheaded when he spotted her. She had on an elegant white dress with lace sleeves and a bouquet of Silent Princesses. Her hair framed her eyes perfectly, a tiara and a thin veil over her blushing face. Link swallowed, folding his arms over his white dress tunic. She made it to the opposite side of Kapson, her eyes toward the ground. Link grabbed her hands. She looked up at him and smiled. Kass stopped playing his song and Kapson cleared his throat.

"We are all gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Link and Zelda in a holy marriage," he began. Link swallowed and pain rippled down his back.

"Link, do you take Zelda as your wife to have and to hold, in sickness and good health?"

Zelda squeezed his hands and gave him a nervous, hopeful look.

"I do," he said with a nod.

Kapson smiled. "Please present the ring to officiate this vow."

Link turned around and took the ring Sidon was holding. Sidon flashed a toothy smiled and gave a thumbs up. He folded out her fingers and slipped the ring on.

Kapson turned to Zelda. "Zelda, do you take Link as your husband to have to hold, in sickness and good health?"

"I do," Zelda said. She reached under her veil to wrap a tear that had fallen from her cheek.

"Please present the ring to officiate this vow."

Zelda turned to Impa and took the ring. Impa gave her warm smile and nodded her approval. She held Link's fingers and slipped the ring on with care.

"By the power vested in me from our gracious Goddess Hylia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kapson smiled wide and stepped back. "You may now kiss your bride!"

Link blushed and stepped forward. He grabbed the veil and lifted it over her head. Her saw her bright and watery eyes, and could help the dampening of his own. He leaned forward and they locked in their commitment with a kiss. The crowd of their friends clapped. Hetsu shook his maracas and Bolson threw flower petals into the air.

From the ruins of a once broken affair came the bond of a married couple and a hope for a better future for all. Link got the same feeling he had after the Calamity - he felt the spirits of the King and the other Champions. It was warm touch through the wind. He rested easy that night - They were happy for him, watching them from above in their peaceful state of rest.


	3. Epilogue

**The Ruins of an Affair**

 **Epilogue**

Months after their happy wedding in Tarrey Town, Link and Zelda settled at his home in Hateno. Bolson still came by often, telling Link of all his new construction ideas. The restoration survey was mostly complete. What was left to do was to develop a method of rebuilding the kingdom a section at a time, which Bolson gladly offered to do. Hudson even offered to help, even if it meant leaving Tarrey Town for short periods of time. Link appreciated the help. Zelda frequently visited Purah and Symin at the Hateno Tech Lab to discuss ancient technology research and to help them with their experimentations.

Link was a happily married man. He spent a short week of a honeymoon at Lurelin Village, where the villagers welcomed them with a celebratory party of their own. Everyone around the kingdom looked to Link and Zelda as leaders, though the throne had not yet been restored. Now their work wasn't as travel-heavy at the moment. Link was relieved. They would have to travel again once they got their construction plans worked out, but at least for a few months they could stay in Hateno. He still heard from his friends and comrades. Recently Sidon had come to visit, bringing with him the news of research progress made by Zoras on Vah Ruta. It pleased Zelda to no end, and Link couldn't help but smile when he saw Zelda and Sidon's grins. Riju was visiting today to give news of the condition of the Gerudo Desert and Vah Naboris.

Link greeted Riju when she entered the village.

"Welcome to Hateno, Riju." Link smiled.

Riju climbed off her horse. "Thank you. Though I must say, as a Gerudo I'm not used to horses."

"It can be a challenge." Link began to give her a tour of the village. "How are things in your region?"

"Well. Buliara pleaded to come with me, but I told her to stay behind. It's nice to get away from the formalities every once in a while on my own. I don't need a guard with me to visit my friends."

"Were your travels alright? No complications?"

"The roads are quiet. The monsters that infested this land are no more. I've seem more travelers than I ever have. It's a nice change of pace."

Link guided Riju up the path to his shared home. "We got you a private room in the inn, but Zelda and I would love to have dinner with you at our home."

Riju smiled. "Yes. A warm, home-cooked meal! You're spoiling me, Link."

"It's nothing grand, but I hope it's cooked well enough." Link put his arm behind his head.

"Exactly. Home-cooked. I'm always treated with grand meals. It's gets a bit heavy at times. This is such a nice change of pace." Riju looked around the yard. "Your home is beautiful. Where's Zelda?"

Link shrugged. "She may be at the Tech Lab. If not, she might be inside."

Riju smiled. Her and Zelda had become close friends after the wedding. Link was glad to see Zelda finding people to speak with that weren't him. He knew how hard it was for him to get to know people after being locked away for a century. She was handling it much better than he did.

Link opened the door to his home. Zelda was at the table reading a book. She shut it and smiled.

"Riju! I'm so happy to see you," she said. She jumped up and they embraced.

"It's been too long! We need to catch up a bit." Riju glanced over a Link. She smirked. "Girls only!"

Link's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard what she said." Zelda chuckled. "Girls only!"

"Ah….okay…." Link's face flushed. "I'll be talking with Bolson...see you at dinner I suppose."

"Yes, see you then!" Riju winked and pushed him out. Zelda shut the door.

Link stood in front of his door. _Locked out of my own house,_ he thought. _Girls only?_ He wondered what girls talked about when they were alone. Suddenly he remembered something he did before he defeated the Calamity. When he wanted to find the password to the Gerudo Secret Club he eavesdropped through the lattice on the other side of the wall. He also did this with an open window in Tarrey Town to help the sick little girl. He and Zelda always opened the window in the morning to let the fresh air in. Link smirked. He never thought he'd eavesdrop in his own house, but here he was. Marriage was surprising sometimes. He didn't want to invaded their privacy, but he was so curious to know how girls interacted he couldn't help it. He was a worried husband. Even if he could never tell her he knew things, maybe he could help her anyways. Just like the Monster Cake and little girl. Link justified it in his mind, then crouched and made his way to the open window. He used a stealth technique he used to when infiltrating enemy camps to ensure they couldn't see him. He listened.

"Zelda, how are you?" Riju asked with excitement.

"Well!" Zelda replied.

"How's married life?"

"Better than I could have thought. We've been traveling during most of our marriage, so we're happy we have some time to settle in Hateno."

"Oh? How's the reconstruction going?"

"We're making plans with Bolson now. Link is handling most of it with him, while I research ancient technology at the Tech Lab. I'm hoping some of it can help us with our rebuilding efforts."

"You're such a hard worker, Zelda. First the Calamity and now this. Do you and Link ever slow down?" Riju chuckled. Link heard the clinking of glasses. He kept listening.

"No. Neither of us take a rest. There's just so much to do! I don't know if I'll ever restore the throne. The restoration of the castle is the last thing on the list. I want the people of Hyrule to get the help they need before we go reinstating the royal family."

"You're such a kind soul, Zelda. You'll get there. Hyrule would love to have you as queen. You and Link are already looked up to as leaders in this kingdom."

"I want to honor those who helped Link fight the Divine Beasts. Similar to how my father honored the Champions. I'm hoping for it to be the first ceremony we have at the rebuilt castle."

"I'd be honored if you honored me." Riju chuckled. "Though I feel you're working yourself a bit too hard. You looked exhausted. The throne will be there. Rest easy sometimes, alright?"

Zelda sighed. "I know. I'll have to start resting soon whether I like it or not."

"Oh?" Riju paused. "Zelda, don't tell me you're…"

"Yes. I am."

Link panicked. _She's what?_ He stiffened in his hiding spot under the window. He didn't understand. Did girls speak in their own language he didn't know? He tried to quiet his breathing so he didn't give himself away.

Riju squealed. "Oh, Zelda. I'm so excited! Can-Can I be an auntie?"

 _Auntie?_ Link was starting to piece things together, but he wasn't entirely there yet.

"Yes, you can." Zelda laughed.

"This great! I'll have my seamstress make clothing for you. I know you and Rhondson are close, but you won't be able to get enough supplies! Oh, and a sand-seal plush!"

"Thank you, Riju."

"Does Link know?"

 _Do I know what?_ Link bit his lip. In the unspoken part of his mind he knew what they were talking about, but he still couldn't process it through Riju's squeals.

"No. I just found out. I'm a bit nervous to tell him."

"He'll be happy. It's his child too, you know."

"I know. But, once he knows I'm pregnant he'll go into full-knight duty. He'll follow me everywhere and cater to my every need like _I'm_ an infant."

 _I'm pregnant._ The words echoed in Link's hollow mind. He fell back on his bottom and stared at the open window with his mouth open and a blush on his face.

"Riju, did you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"Hear what?"

"That thump outside the window."

Link panicked. He bolted around the side of the house. He dropped down the hill and took the long way through the woods back to the entrance of Hateno Village. He hadn't felt so energized since raiding Bokoblin camps before the end of Calamity.

He couldn't stop thinking about it. When was she going to tell him? Was she feeling bad? Did she need anything? A healer? Elixirs? Link's mind raced. He met with Bolson at their usual meeting spot at the inn restaurant.

"Hey, what's wrong with you today? You're jittering like crazy!" Bolson exclaimed. He placed his construction plans on the table.

"Ah...nothing. Sorry, I can't talk about this today. I promised Zelda I'd..uh..go get her shells at Hateno Beach! Yes, I forgot! Got to go!" Link bolted out of the inn. He made his way to Hateno Beach.

When he arrived he sat on the edge of the water. Birds chirped around the few palm trees scattered about. He stared out at Eventide Island. _From the ruins of an affair_ , he thought. _Now I'm going to be a father?_

Link felt his chest constrict. He ran his fingers through the sand as the light waves reached his boots. Marriage had brought him his happiest of days, but also some of his hardest. He always worried about her before doing anything. Perhaps he was too protective. He still had leftover remnants of the Calamity in his mind. Part of him felt the malice in the air, the malice that had dispersed nearly a year prior. That threat wasn't coming back, he knew, but a part of him couldn't convince himself. They would rebuild the castle and be king and queen, but then it could swallow them up again. Link was alright with him getting hurt if it meant Zelda was alright. But now there was child to think about. Could he protect them too? What if they were targeted?

Link picked up a spare rock and skid it across the water. Who could he talk to? Teba? He was a few days away. The Zora King? That would only bring back memories of Mipha, which could upset him. Impa? Perhaps, but it was already early afternoon. He couldn't get to her and back before dinner. Link huffed, his heart beating into his brain. He buried his head in his knees, just as he had in the lockup a century prior.

"Pick your head up, son."

Link looked up. Before him was the spirit of King Rhoam, just as he had appeared to him on the Great Plateau. Link's mouth fell agape.

"King Rhoam? I'm hallucinating, aren't I?" Link sighed.

"Were you hallucinating when you gave me spicy meat and seafood stir fry on the Great Plateau?" King Rhoam smirked.

"I suppose not. But, how are you here? I thought you were resting in the Heavens."

"I am. I took a detour because I wanted to instill some sense into you before you rip your hair out. I've been watching over you and Zelda both."

"She feels your presence. It helps her. Why not show yourself to her? Why me?"

"She doesn't need me. She knows I'm here. You need another push. I can't do this forever, you know. Or perhaps I can." King Rhoam shrugged.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"I think you know, Mr. Stealth."

Link flustered. "You saw me do that?"

"Yes. Though I would say I don't appreciate you invading my daughter's privacy, I did the same thing to my wife."

"You did?"

"Sure. Husbands are nosy. They want to know why there's things wives tell their friends but not them. I eavesdropped on Zelda's mother and Lady Urbosa in a conversation uncannily similar to Zelda and Riju's."

"Well? What happened?" Link stared at him.

"She never found out. Well, until we reunited in the Heavens, that is. I've heard her go on about it for a few decades now, so be prepared for that. But, it did scare me at the time. Fatherhood isn't like anything else."

"If the Calamity comes back…"

"It won't, Link," King Rhoam reassured. "Not in your lifetime. Not in your child's lifetime."

"I can't protect this child from everything," Link argued.

"Of course not. And you shouldn't try to. I couldn't keep Zelda from you."

Link blushed. "I got my memories back from that time. I'm sorry…"

King Rhoam shook his head. "No. I'm the one to apologize. You didn't deserve that kind of humiliation. I was acting in accordance to ancient royal law. I regret following it blindly. I wanted to apologize to you both, but the Calamity took me before I could. I hope my apologies to you now don't seem shallow."

"They're not. I appreciate them. I hope I'm doing right by your daughter."

"You are. When the time comes, you'll make a great King to take my place."

Link's eyes widened. "I can't take your place."

"You can and will. That's just how life is, Link. Out with the old, in with the new." King Rhoam sighed. "Perhaps I wasn't the best father to my dear Zelda. You were there for the mistakes I made. Don't make them. _Learn from me._ I trust you'll do what's right for your child."

"Thank you." Link smiled. He noticed the spirit's reflection was absent in the water below.

"Head back home. I believe it's time for supper."

Link went back home and shared dinner with Zelda and Riju. Nothing about the baby was mentioned, and most of the conversation revolved around Riju's plans to expand Gerudo Town. After they finished their discussions for the day, Riju headed to the inn. Before she left she winked at Zelda. Link's face flushed.

"How were things with Bolson?" Zelda asked as they cleaned the table.

"Oh, great!" Link replied nervously. "We discussed some of his plans for Castle Town."

"You are such a liar!" Zelda chuckled.

"I'm-I'm not!"

"You are. Bolson came by here wondering if you were home. He asked if I got the seashells I wanted from Hateno Beach. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about."

Link reddened. "I didn't feel well. I thought a trip to the beach to be alone might help me."

"Oh? Do you have a fever?" Zelda frowned. She placed her hand to his forehead. "You're a tad warm."

"It's fine."

"Huh. You'd think the way the sun shines on the side of the house might give you sunburn if you crouch there for too long," Zelda said nonchalantly.

Link's stomach dropped. The nausea from his wedding day resurfaced. "What? That's strange of you to say."

"You may be able to sneak past the Yiga but you can't sneak past me."

"I-I'm sorry, Zelda. I was just worried! I didn't mean...oh...I'm a fool." Link frowned. He was humiliated. Zelda cupped his cheek. She giggled.

"You remind me of my father. He told me he did the same to my mother."

"Are you angry?"

"No. Though, I'm a bit disappointed you already know." She let go of his cheek with a frown.

"I haven't heard you really say it. You've only implied it."

Zelda sighed. She took his hands. "Link...I'm...I'm with child."

Link squeezed her hands. He smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Is it?"

"Of course."

"I'm happy it's now. We've been blessed."

"We have. I know you been waiting a century for this."

"I-I have…" Tears filled her eyes. "I have."

Link wrapped her in an embrace. They stayed that way for a long while, until Link coaxed her to rest with him. His life was no longer in ruins. He finally had peace. It was the greatest joy that ever came to him, though it was an uncertain affair a century prior. Time changes and molds everything, Link knew. Now he anxiously awaited what time would bring him next.

The day had come. Zelda had woke with great pain. Link fetched the village midwife, which promptly locked him out of his own home. This time, it was winter, so the window wasn't open for him to eavesdrop with. Link sat under the tree by the fire with Bolson. He felt light-headed. Riju walked over the bridge with layers of coats on.

"Riju?" Link asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Zelda contacted me a few days ago. She said it was almost time." Riju smiled. "Though I hate this cold, I'll do anything for my best friends. I wasn't going to miss this baby for anything!" She took out a small bottle and handed it to him. "Here's another cooling elixir. You're sweating like you did on your wedding day."

Link flustered and opened the bottle. "Thank you."

They waited. It felt like hours. The cooling elixir didn't do enough this time, and he still felt warm under his clothes. He wiped his forehead and clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong, Link?" Bolson asked with a laugh. "Are you giving birth too?"

"It's been too long! I'm so worried...why won't they let me in?" Link huffed.

Riju shook her head with a smile. "Link, let the women handle it. They know how to take care of her."

The door opened. Link bolted up and rushed forward. The midwife smiled.

"Congratulations! It's a boy. Come on in and meet him."

Link stepped inside. He went up the stairs and saw Zelda with a bundle cloth in her arms. She looked up at Link with a smile, tears on her cheeks.

"Come on, don't be shy," she coaxed. "He wants to meet you."

Link sat beside her on the bed. He saw his child, then locked eyes with him. He paled.

"Are you...okay, Zelda?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine _now_." She chuckled. "He's beautiful. He looks like you."

Link reddened. "I don't know..."

"It's okay. I know you're nervous. Why don't you hold him?"

"You're his mother! He...he needs you...uh...you know...he's just born!" Link flustered.

"Yes, and you're his father. Don't be nervous, you won't hurt him."

Zelda settled the newborn into his arms. Link looked down at him. Affection and love filled his heart. He bit his lip.

"What should we name him?" he asked.

"I was thinking Rhoam, after my father. Are...are you okay with that?"

Link smiled. "Of course." He paused. "Welcome home, Rhoam."

When he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection, he was a hollow machine. Now he was a happy, proud Hylian. Through the ruins of the past came the chance to build again. It had given them all hope. Now, he had yet more to put his faith into. _A new path to the future from the ashes of the past._


End file.
